


Cuffs

by kaitlia777



Category: Eureka
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitlia777/pseuds/kaitlia777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  A NSFW picture  http://3.bp.blogspot.com/_S9HyhdsI5Nk/TQdYAPageqI/AAAAAAAAAJ4/4ona5ObaFVc/s1600/SASHA-black-and-white-photography-locked-merci-lovebisous-Judy-Links-hot-sexy-woman-femdom-h-Misc-Pictures-enstantane-BD-erotic-MASKAL-d0lls-legs-sexy-handcuffs-heels-please-roxiez_large.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuffs

“S.A.R.A.H., what’s going on?” Sheriff Jack Carter asked, entering his home after a long day of work. Andy had been planning to come to see S.A.R.A.H, but, a few hours ago, the deputy had received a call from her and had changed his plans. He had also been grinning even more than usual, which Jack found really disconcerting. “Why was Andy giggling when I left the office?”

After a moment, when there was no answer, he asked, “S.A.R.A.H.?”

“I gave S.A.R.A.H. the night off.”

Jo Lupo’s voice drifted down the stairs and he smiled, ambling further into the house. They had begun living together after her house had been destroyed and, once they recovered from their individual complicated, failed relationships, had begun seeing each other. 

People asked if it was awkward, dating and living together, but somehow it wasn’t. Maybe it was the fact that their relationship had evolved from friendship and affection to more, but they just…got each other. There was a level of comfort and acceptance that was good for both of them.

“Yeah,” he asked, approaching the stairs, “What did you….”

His voice trailed off as his gaze traveled up the stairs and fell on Jo, who was leaning against the doorframe of his room. Her hair was down, tousled and sexy and her make up done a bit darker, smokier than usual.

It was her attire though that left her dumbstruck. She was wearing black, shiny stilettos that fastened around her ankle. Her legs were wrapped in sheer, silky hose that ended at mid thigh and were attached to a delicate, lacy garter belt. The bikini panties and demi cup bra matched and there were a shiny set of handcuffs dangling from her finger.

“Wow,” he breathed, causing her to give him a coy look.

Pushing off of the wall, she took a step back into the bed room and crooked a finger at him. “Like something you see?”

“Oh, I like it all,” he replied, scrambling up the stairs after her and reaching for her, only to have her hold up a hand.

She pointed down and said, “Shoes and socks off.”

He was still off balance from bending to pull of his socks when she planted a hand on his shoulder and flipped him back onto the bed. No sooner had he landed against the pillows when Jo was on top of him, grabbing his arms and forcing them up above his head. Jack let out a startled breath when he heard the click of the handcuffs and felt the cool metal encircle first one wrist, then the other. She’d cuffed him to the headboard!

"Jo!", he gasped, more in surprise than protest, "what‘re you…"

"Uh-uh", she purred and he fell silent, deciding he’d just follow her lead. After all, it was awesome thus far.

Jo moved slowly now that he was restrained, finally settling astride his hips. Jack groaned when she ran a finger down the buttons of his shirt, then ripped the garment open, sending buttons flying. She raked her fingernails over his newly exposed flesh and he gulped. This was kind of like a sexual fantasy.

Only so much better.

“I’m in charge tonight,” Jo whispered, leaning close. “Okay?”

“Okay.” He was looking forward to whatever she might decided to do, as he trusted her.

* * *

From her seat atop his hips, Jo looked down at Jack, who was watching her, panting, eyes wide with surprise, desire and…trust. She reveled in the expression. She was going to enjoy driving him to the point of whimpering, a needy mix of lust and desire. 

Smiling, she retrieved the silky, blue scarf she had placed on the headboard earlier. As she ran it through her fingers, his eyes followed her motions and he let out a ragged breath when she reached out, blindfolding him with the fabric.

He shifted under her and she could feel his length pressing up into her through his uniform trousers. His fair skin had become slightly red where she’d scratched him and she traced them with her tongue, sliding down his body until her chin bumped his belt buckle. That drew a whimper from Jack and she quickly knelt between his legs, ceasing all contact.

Then Jo acted, palming him through his pants and Jack nearly choked. “Hmmm,” she mused, teasing him. “What to do next? Maybe….”

She squeezed and he trashed a bit, gasping, “God, Jo….”

Deciding she really liked the reactions she was getting and filing that information away for use at a later date, Jo made quick work of stripping him free of his pants and boxers. Free from those confines, his erection bobbed, seeming to strain up towards her in greeting.

Jo pressed a chaste kiss on him and felt him buck beneath her lips. She kissed him, again and again, and each time he fought not to cry out. Keeping up a teasing pace was tempting, but so were her other options. Coming to a decision, she flicked her tongue across the tip of his manhood and Jack damn near roared with lust, rattling the handcuffs.

"Jo", he gasped, "that feels…Don‘t stop...."

"Shhhh", she purred against his sensitive flesh, causing a shudder. 

He actually wailed when she sucked on the crown of his rock hard member, playing her tongue against the tiny slit at the tip. Sweat had broken out on his body (hers as well), while his hips undulated beneath her. He seemed unable to hold still, the lust driving him beyond control.

When she opened her mouth, taking his cock in deeper, he shouted and thrashed so hard she was certain his wrists would bear bruises. As her lips spanned his shaft, she pressed her tongue down on the hard ridge, going up and down, up and down, until he was shaking all over. Not wanting this to end quite yet, she pulled back, sucking on the tip of his cock gently, then releasing him with a pop.

Jack groaned, body straining toward her, as she slid back up his body, trapping him between their stomachs. Pushing both hands into his hair, she leaned down and kissed him, causing him to all but melt against her. Their tongues dueled happily as she dragged her nails along his scalp. When she broke the kiss and pulled back, he searched for her lips, whimpering when she wouldn't come back. 

Reaching up, she pulled the blindfold away and looked down into his passion filled eyed. Fingers playing across his chest, she mused, “Now what, hmmm? Should I keep the cuffs on and ride you until you scream? That could be fun. I could take you as hard as I like…Though I do enjoy your hands….”

“Please, Jo, I want to touch you,” he breathed, sounding so damn needy that it made her decision.

As soon as she had unlocked the cuffs, she was on her back, Jack’s body covering hers. She gasped as he went for her throat, kissing every inch of skin he could reach, hard, passionate love-bites that had her moaning with pleasure in seconds. He shook off his ruined uniform shirt before finding the bows that held her panties in place and yanking them loose.

His mouth brushed over the swell of her breast that rose above her bra, black lace providing lovely friction. She shivered and said, "That's nice."

He lifted his head and grinned at her, a grin that somehow managed to be self-deprecating and arrogant all at once. She smiled back and gently kneaded the back of his head, encouraging him to return to his ministrations.

Jack's mouth caressed her breast, just above the edge of her bra, and warmth filled her veins. She moaned, squirming a little beneath him, and her fingers dug more deeply into his hair. His broad hands reached underneath her, fumbling at the clasp. It didn't take long for him to get the clasp undone, and the bra fell open, allowing her to shrug it down her arms and send it the way of her shirt. She heard his sharply indrawn breath.

He did this every time they made love and it had yet to get old

"Jo," he whispered. "You're beautiful."

She flushed slightly, then felt silly that those words that caused always caused that reaction, not the fact that she was lying underneath him, bare except for her garter belt, hose and heels.

Jack lowered his head and brushed a kiss over her nipple. Pleasure rushed through her veins, and she heard Jack's laughter, muffled since his mouth was still against her breast. His lips parted, warm and soft, and he began tonguing her nipple, very gently. A rush of desire surged through her, and heat pooled between her legs.

"Yes," she moaned, hardly recognizing the sound of her own voice. "Yes, Jack."

Encouraged by her response, he drew her nipple between his lips and applied gentle suction. The heat between her thighs suddenly flared, and she quivered. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and moaned. It felt wonderful.

As he continued, his hand slipped down her abdomen, fingers delved right between her thighs. Her legs were already parted around his hips and he began to stroke her. 

"Ahhhhhh..." Her body arched, and she clutched at him, one hand pulling his mouth closer to her breast, the other gripping his shoulder.

"I’m going to make you come for me," he whispered hotly against her breast. "You're going to come really, really hard."

Hearing Jack say that made her quiver harder. Her fingers dug into his shoulder. She shuddered violently, mind was filled with Jack, the scent of his skin, the low, sexy growl in his voice, the feel of his hand between her legs, stroking her...

Her body arched, hard, feeling like an electric current was running through her and she gave a helpless cry.

"That's it," he whispered. "Come for me, Jo."

Her muscles clenched, deep inside, and she felt little ripples of pleasure coursing through her veins. She was so close, so close...

"God, you feel good," his voice said in her ear, "Smell good. You taste good, too…."

She gasped and shuddered against him, shocked by his blunt words (Jack always tried to be polite), but undeniably turned on. It wasn't like they were strangers to oral sex, but the image of Jack doing it to her, his fair head buried between her legs, his tongue on her most intimate flesh.…

Her head fell back, and a choked sound of anguish rose from her throat.

His hand moved against her faster, and suddenly she couldn't hold back her climax any longer. Ecstasy crashed through her as her inner muscles spasmed in violent contractions. She sobbed and gasped with the pleasure, clinging to Jack as she rode out the feeling.  
As the tremors subsided, she sprawled on the mattress, inert, exhausted, practically boneless. But Jack's voice brought her back to awareness, "You okay, Jo?"

"Mmmm," she hummed softly and he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against his chest. She felt him kiss the top of her head and asked, "Why did you stop?"

"I figured I should let you recover a little..."

"I'm recovered." She rolled over, pressed her body to his, and nuzzled his chest. His mouth, hot and hungry, explored her throat, and his hands roved over her body as her fingers his shoulders.

Jack’s fingers quickly found their way back to her core, investigating her wet flesh, teasing, stroking lightly. She shuddered, nerves still really sensitive there. But still, she wanted more than light, teasing touches. A lot more. She made a little noise of want and Jack smiled, then his finger slipped into her.

He had big hands, long, strong fingers, and she could feel her body stretching to accommodate him. He moved it in and out, very gently.

"More," she whispered. “Harder.”

"Yeah," he said gruffly and another finger into her, stretching her further, and began moving his hand a little harder.

A soft moan rise from her own throat and her head dropped back. Her hips lifted, meeting his hand eagerly.

"Is that good?" he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, God, yes, that's good. Very, very good."

Every thrust sent a stab of pleasure through her. She leaned her head back, moaning, but there was a thread of frustration mixed in with the pleasure, because as good as it was, it wasn't... quite... enough...

She cried out when his hand left her and she said, "Jack! What…."

Before she could muster the energy to look up, his hands landed on her legs and his mouth was on her thighs, covering the sensitive skin there with licks and kisses. She sprawled on her back, her legs wide open for him. With what she knew was a silly grin, she managed to force her eyes open and looked down, eager to see his blond head between her legs.

She groaned. Between the visual and tactile stimuli, it was just as hot a sight as she'd remembered.

His lips and tongue trailed over the sensitive skin of her inner thighs, muscles twitching and she fell back against the mattress once again, closing her eyes. He kissed her, slowly and thoroughly, and she heard a low growl rise from his throat and felt the vibration all the way into her belly.

He moved a little higher, and then he was brushing kisses right over her clit. She gasped and moaned as sparks built up inside her, creating heat, generating a fire that burned deep inside her body. Then his hands were there, parting her, opening her, and his tongue stroked her lightly.

She was tempted to tell him to hurry up and he'd barely started.

A few moments ago, she'd been quietly enjoying his ministrations, comfortable and warm and boneless, but he'd set something off inside her. Her body ached and the blood seemed to be boiling in her veins. She'd already come tonight, and yet she was as turned on as if she hadn't had sex in months (When really, there had been shower sex this morning. Poor Andy had been scandalized.)

His tongue caressed her with careful thoroughness, and her hands slid down and sank deeply into his hair, demanding more. The little sounds he was making indicated he had no issue with submitting to her demands. He explored her a little faster, a little more intimately, and it was so, so good...

She felt herself melting into the mattress, a helpless puddle of goo, unable to do a thing but quiver and moan and clutch his hair harder. Next time, she decided, next time she was gonna be the one unraveling him, making him moan and thrash with want under her…then she remembered that tonight had started like that.

Damn, she was leaving the cuffs on next time.

"Unnnhhhh." He made a little noise of hunger and need, and she realized he was just as turned on as she was. Maybe more so. He had yet to come, after all, and he'd been taking care of her needs while ignoring his. He was probably hard and aching, desperate for release...

That image flashed in her head, she was suddenly hungrier for sex than she'd ever been in her life.

"Jack," she whispered. "Make love to me."

She heard a low laugh. "I thought that was what I was doing."

She opened her eyes and looked down at the top of his head. "You know what I mean."

But he shook his head and glanced up at her. In his lust darkened blue eyes, she saw a glint of mischief. She groaned as he lowered his head again, tongue stroking her faster, a rapid, relentless rhythm that made her inner muscles clench. She could feel herself growing wetter, could feel hot moisture on the inside of her thighs. Pleasure build higher and higher, until she was writhing wildly, her hips rising to meet his mouth with a frantic desperation.

"Ohhhhh," she moaned. "Oh, yes..."

She was going to come again, and it was going to be unbearably good. She could feel her thighs trembling, her skin growing damp with sweat. Her heart beat a frantic tattoo in her chest, and she couldn't seem to draw in enough oxygen. She'd never been so turned on in her life.

But then he slowed down the pace a bit, somehow holding her back, keeping her balanced right on the edge, trembling and dizzy and unsteady but unable to fall over the precipice into bliss. She scraped her blunt nails through his hair and whimpered.

"Please, Jack... please..."

"You want to come," he whispered. She couldn't figure out how he could talk without interrupting what he was doing to her. "Don't you?"

"No," she grumbled sarcastically. "I was wondering if you wanted to go ice skating. Come on!"

"Soon," he promised softly. His tongue kept stroking, relentlessly, and she quivered all over, frantic for release.

"Jack... please... I have to... "

"You can wait." His hand had been tracing random patterns on top of her thigh, but now he moved it, and two of fingers slid into her body. She jerked and moaned. "No need to rush."

"Please..."

He licked her, his fingers thrust into her and she felt her womb squeeze, deep inside, and she knew she was going to come all over his hand. She threw her head back and wailed, giving in to the feelings he was creating in her.

But once again, just as the pleasure inside her built to a peak, he lifted his head, and stopped the movement of his hand.

"Jack." She whimpered again. She couldn't help it. "Please, Jack, please please please..."

He withdrew his hand, and then he was shifting position, finally moving up over her body, pushing himself up off the bed with one arm on either side of her. She felt something hard and hot pressing against her inner thigh, and she sobbed with need, clutching desperately at his shoulders.

"You want me," he whispered in her ear. "And I want you. You know that, don't you, Jo? My Jo."

Hmmm, maybe Jack wasn’t as vanilla and new to slightly kinky dominance games as she thought. She nodded. She wanted Jack, and he wanted her, she knew it with a certainty she’d never really known before. This was right. The years of trust and loyalty and friendship coalesced into something more. They belonged together. They belonged right here, arms and legs wrapped around each other, mouths fused together, bodies moving in unison.

Her hands slid down the strong muscles of his back, settling on his ass, and then her fingers dug into him, asking wordlessly for what she needed badly. His spine flexed, then he was sinking into her, slowly and she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his hips.  
Another primal sound of hunger and longing fell from him. He thrust into her, all the way to the hilt, then held still, trembling beneath her hands.

"Jack." She squirmed. "Fuck me."

"I think... Maybe I…." His voice was rough and uneven. "I'm not sure... I can wait... long enough..."

"You don't have to wait." Her hands squeezed the taut muscles of his ass. "Please, Jack. Now."

She heard an indrawn breath, almost a gasp, then he withdrew and plunged into her hard. He moved in her and, at the sudden onslaught, she shuddered, overwhelmed by a pleasure that was almost too great to bear. Her hands slid up and she gripped his shoulders firmly, squeezing hard enough that she knew she'd leave bruises.

Incredible release spilled through her body and she was consumed by an intense ecstasy that filled her as completely as Jack did.

She heard herself give a brief scream as Jack gave a low, ragged groan. His hips jerked erratically and she felt his body shaking as he exploded deep inside her, spilling himself into her, burying his face against her throat and whispering her name over and over again.

As the tremors subsided, Jo became aware of how loud their harsh breathing was in the silence of the room. How cool the air of the room was against her sweat slicked skin. How solid Jack's weight was, pressing her down into the bed.

Normally, any of these things would have been enough to grate on her nerves, but at the moment she was too wrung out and full of endorphins to care. Instead, she smiled, let her fingers trace idle patterns on the moist skin of Jack's and bent her leg, rubbing her calf over the curve of his ass.

She felt Jack smile against her neck and arched it to allow him better access as he sucked lightly on the skin where neck became shoulder.

"You know," she murmured to him, stroking her fingers occasionally twitching muscles, "Once I can move, you're so going to get what's coming to you."

He raised his head and blinked, a slow smiled pulling the corners of his mouth up and making the skin around his eyes crinkle. "I sincerely look forward to that," he told her with an earnestness that made her smile.

Reaching a hand up, she brushed her fingers along the side of his face. "But for now, sleep or shower and sleep?"

"Shower alone or together?"

She snorted. "What do you think?"

Gently, he kissed her and said, "I think a shower sounds like a plan."

As he languidly began to push himself up on his elbows, she grabbed his biceps, not ready for him to pull away just yet. "Hey, hey, no rush. We've got plenty of time."

With a smile, he settled back down against her. "All the time in the world, Jo. All the time in the world."

* * *

Comments, pretty please? 

 

.


End file.
